What if? Harry Potter and the Loving Dursleys
by Child of Rowling
Summary: AU What if the Dursleys were a loving family and Harry didn't want to leave them for the scary unknown? What if he was afraid of Hagrid or magic? What if?
1. Dudley's Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (except any that you do not recognize), nor do I own the basic plot line, or like any of the following

This story takes place the same time as book one, chapter 2 starts, however it supposes that the Dursleys have not been mean to Harry all his life, and that Harry doesn't want to become a wizard when Hagrid arrives to take him away.

Almost ten years had passed since young Harry Potter was laid on the doorstep of number four, Privet Drive, and the Dursleys could hardly remember a time when Harry had not been a member of their family. Harry did not even think of himself as Harry Potter, but rather as a Harry Dursley, a well-assimilated yet distinct child.

For starters, Harry looked nothing like his hefty uncle Vernon, his severe-looking aunt Petunia, or his chubby cousin Dudley. Harry's deep green eyes and inky hair gave him a more profound and gentle appearance than his relatives. Harry was extremely small for his age, while his cousin's width was probably more than his height. Together, their weight was roughly the same as two average-sized boys. Harry's hair was particularly messy and it drove his Aunt crazy sometimes, so Harry combed it flat every morning to please her. The Dursleys were very nice to Harry; they had accepted him into their family after he was abandoned on the sidewalk and they treated him equally to their own son, Dudley.

Today was Dudley's birthday. The sun was just creeping over the horizon when Dudley's great hulking body came crashing though Harry's bedroom door and jumped onto Harry's bed, while Harry was still sleeping.

Dudley shook Harry to wake him.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday, Harry, wake up!", yelled Dudley, in an exceedingly high voice for such a large child.

Harry groaned. He had been having an extremely strange dream involving a flying vehicle of some sort.

"Where's my present Harry? Where do you have it?" asked Dudley getting off the bed and thudding over to the cabinet to investigate its contents for presents.

"It's over here, Dud, under my bed. I haven't shown you this before, but there's a loose floorboard underneath my bed", sighed Harry, turning on the light and putting on his glasses so he could see. Harry's glasses were always breaking, during the endless wrestling matches Harry and Dudley would have. Dudley usually beat Harry at the games, but Harry could win a few with his agility and quick-reflexes.

"Cool! Why didn't you show me before! We can hide all our stuff we don't want mum and dad to find under here!" Dudley slowly got on his knees to retrieve his gift.

"You better let me get it. The bed is pretty low to the ground, and you might get stuck", said Harry, before diving under the bed. Harry could tell Dudley was getting excited from the chirping sounds he was making while he was breathing. This was going to be Dudley's first of many presents for the day.

"Give it to me, Harry!"

"I will, just let me get out from underneath here." Harry wriggled free, and standing up, he held a brightly wrapped package with a blue and yellow bow.

"Here you go Dud," said, Harry reaching out to hand it to him. But before Dudley could grab it, Harry threw open the door to his bedroom and ran wildly down the hallway and stairs screaming and laughing as he did.

"HARRY!", bellowed Dudley, chasing wildly after Harry. "I want my preeeesent!"

Harry ran about three laps around the living room before Dudley tired and collapsed on the couch.

"_Come on, Harry, it is my __birthday_." whined Dudley.

"Fine open it." Harry tossed him the present.

"Dudley's fingers tore it open in an instant, too fast for someone who was just panting for breath. "Oh my, Harry, the new Mega Auto Racing Magic! Let's go play! I get to be the black military car!", exclaimed Dudley, staring at the box cover. The two ran excitedly into the basement to install the Nintendo game and see who could beat the high score first.

"Happy Birthday Duds!" Harry said as he slapped Dudley on the back.

While Harry and Dudley were away, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were preparing the kitchen for Dudley's birthday. There were streamers hanging from the lights and a cake on the kitchen counter, which was to be saved for later that evening after the guests arrived. Sixteen presents, carefully wrapped, placed, and counted were being arranged by Mr. Dursley on the coffee table. The two boys would share most of the presents anyway, and because their birthdays so close together, shopping was rather difficult. Dudley never tired in the latest models of bicycles, games, and technology; however, Harry was more conservative, and more content with the possessions he had. He had an affinity for football and running, and scored high on his school's track team. Vernon was already trying to find the most expensive running shoes available for Harry's eleventh birthday.

When the kitchen was ready, the presents were set, and the breakfast of greasy bacon and eggs was prepared, Petunia called the boys upstairs.

Dudley's eyes immediately gravitated towards the cake, but Petunia refused Dudley's request to taste the frosting, and instead, led him towards the coffee table to open his presents.

Dudley rapidly opened all the presents, barely examining them. His favorite was a new bike with neon green handle bars. His least favorite was a new jumper that his mom made him try on in front of Harry.

"Cmon mommm.. I want to go play. When are we leaving?" asked Dudley to his parents after the present opening was finished.

"The zoo opens around eleven, we should leave here around 10:30, and the Polkisses are coming less than an hour", replied Vernon while checking his watch.

It was tradition for Dudley and Harry to choose somewhere to go on the day of their birthday. This year, Dudley had chosen to go to the zoo, and he had invited his friend Piers Polkiss to come along. Piers was a good friend of Harry also, and Harry was looking forward to going. Harry loved the zoo, especially the snakes.

R/R


	2. Harry's Emerging Past

I would like to thank the reviews I have gotten so far. This chapter is dedicated to Zoë, because it is her half birthday today, and she used to be my friend but she is not any more because she has not reviewed this story. (Haha)  
  
And so Chapter 2 begins-  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry was bouncing happily along in the backseat, listening to Dudley and Piers have an argument over which professional football team was the best. He was in complete bliss, thinking of the wonderful life he had before him.  
  
Then he thought of his parents, Lily and James Potter. Harry shivered as he suddenly went cold. He hated how he always remembered his past when he was in a good mood.  
  
Vernon and Petunia had told Harry the story of his parents many times. Petunia, who was his mother's sister, used to like Lily. In fact, Lily and James Potter had once been decent people. Then, when they were eleven years old, they both received invitations welcoming them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Foolishly, they both attended the school, where they joined an evil community who corrupted Harry's parents, tricking them into becoming more involved in the cult in which they were a part. Afraid, and on the run, they tried to escape the darkness that chased them. Nevertheless, in the end, an evil wizard had viciously murdered both of Harry's parents.  
  
Harry did not hate his parents, nor was he afraid of them. However, Harry was afraid of magic. Because, on the night that Harry's parents were killed, Harry somehow got a scar on his forehead that hurt occasionally and never faded, even though it had been there for almost eleven years. Harry feared that his scar somehow connected him to the frightening world that his parents were part of. Harry was scared that someone would eventually creep out of the shadows of his past and trick him the same way they had tricked his parents. Harry could not help but to think that whoever killed his parents could kill him too.  
  
Harry nestled himself further into the seat of the car and stared at the passing traffic. He tried to comfort himself by thinking about how big the world was, and how impossible it would be for someone to find Harry among the some six billion people there are on the planet.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on going to the zoo.  
  
Next to Harry, Piers was talking about Dudley's birthday.  
  
"Yeah, since you decided to invite me to the zoo for your birthday, I'll have to do something cool for you on my birthday. Except for that it is not for about eight months! Your birthday is coming up, isn't it Harry?  
  
Harry swallowed. "Yeah. A few more weeks."  
  
"Where are you going for your birthday", asked Dudley, "Not another Manchester United game, please. I hate football."  
  
The feelings of terror he had had a few moments before returned in full throttle. Harry's eleventh birthday was coming, and Harry knew what that signified. The Hogwarts School had contacted both of his parents when they had turned eleven. Harry had constantly believed that if he could survive through his eleventh birthday without receiving a letter, he would be free from his past for the rest of his life. It was only a few weeks more, and then Harry would know for sure whether his worst fears would come true or not.  
  
Harry sighed. The next three and a half weeks would pass so slowly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*sigh* 


	3. Chaos at the Reptile House

Thanks to those who have reviewed and to those who have inspired haha  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a registered trademark that belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter three begins at the zoo, in the reptile house. read on!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Finally, Harry had found the biggest snake in the reptile house, a Brazilian boa constrictor. It had been a close tie between an Egyptian Python and the boa, both could have easily wrapped themselves a dozen times around Dudley's middle, and that was no small feat.  
  
Harry and Piers were talking excitedly about the snake while Dudley huffed to catch up them. Dudley however, was disappointed to find out that the snake was, in fact, sleeping, and not killing live food or something more exciting.  
  
Harry was let down too. He wanted it to see it in motion, its body slithering along the branches of the artificial habitat.  
  
"Move!" said Dudley as he tapped his fingernails along the glass.  
  
"Yeah, do something!" shouted Harry, copying Dudley.  
  
Everyone stopped. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley ended their conversation to stare at Harry with fearful worry. Piers stopped poking Dudley. Dudley stopped tapping. Harry continued coaxing the snake, unaware of the people around him.  
  
"Come on, snake, wake up!"  
  
Piers, who was standing next to Harry, jabbed him in the ribs. "What are you doing, Harry? Do you think you can wake up the snake by speaking all snake-like? It sounds really cool, it does, but it's kind of weird."  
  
Harry looked at Piers with an annoyed face. "What do you mean, I'm speaking a different language? I haven't said anything of the sort!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Durlsey exchanged apprehensive expressions. Harry's annoyance changed to confusion as he saw the terror on his cousin's face and the anxiety on his aunt and uncle's.  
  
In the silence of the moment, the snake lifted its head. In a voice that only Harry could hear, it said, "Hello, Harry Potter, it isss an honor to meet you at lassst."  
  
Piers, oblivious to the alarm of the people around him, shouted, "Hey look, the snake! It's moving, and its tongue is out like it's hissing!"  
  
"What's going on?" whispered Harry, still in shock from the snake so clearly talking to him, "How do you know my name? Why can you talk?"  
  
Dudley moved closer to his parents. He was scared of Harry's sudden and incessant hissing. It was so. unlike Harry.  
  
"Why are you here, Harry Potter? Issss there anything do anything for you? My zzzoo keeper is a wizzzzard too. I can give write him a messsssage, if you'd like. I imagine that it would get rather lonely living with mugglessss." The snake was making direct eye contact with Harry.  
  
Harry was panicking. The snake had just said he was a wizard. Harry was scared of wizards. They killed his parents.  
  
"I am not a wizard!!" shouted Harry. He turned towards his aunt and uncle, who were still gazing at Harry. "I'm not a wizard", said Harry, this time in English. "I'm not a wizard." Harry repeated it to himself, backing away from the snake's cage. He found himself trapped against the other side of the hallway, against a rattlesnake's exhibit.  
  
The rattlesnake had been listening to the conversation. "Not a wizzzzard?", it asked. "Why of coursssssse you are! Lisssssssten! You are talking to me, aren't you?"  
  
Harry jumped. Turning around, he started to flee down the hall, hissing and speaking, "I'm not a wizard", alternatively. Terror and fear rushed inside him as he realized his worst nightmare coming true.  
  
He collapsed on the tile floor. Mrs. Dursley rushed to him.  
  
"Of course, you're not a wizard", she cooed, but the look on her face would have betrayed her if Harry had still been conscious.  
  
Vernon picked up Harry after Petunia proclaimed that he had fainted.  
  
The snakes in the reptile house were all awake and moving about, hissing persistently.  
  
Fourth chappie up soon! Love you if you review.. emily 


	4. The Long Expected Letter Arrives

Thanks to all who have reviewed!! Especially to Writer of Rohan and Hershykissez! If you have any ideas on where the story should go tell me! I have a pretty good idea but I listen to all! Read and review please!  
  
~~~~~  
  
And on to Chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Days had passed since Harry woke up to Aunt Petunia feeding him chicken noodle soup in his bed after the incident at the zoo.  
  
Harry was currently reading on the couch. He was exhausted from a long day of football practice at the field by his grammar school. He had found his skills lacking today from the muggy weather. or because of the recent events.  
  
His book, "Famous People in the History of Track & Field", was not capturing his attention, and his mind wondered.  
  
Summer wasn't going as well as Harry had planned. It had warmed up enough to go swimming, but Harry rarely went to the pool. Dudley hated swimming, probably because he sank like a rock, and Harry refused to go alone. Moreover, most of Harry's friends were giving him questioning looks after Piers leaked to all the boys about Harry's episode with the snakes.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked into the living room. "Harry! Feet off the upholstery! How's the book? Oh and your bedroom is a mess, young man! Do that before you take a rest!"  
  
Harry groaned, sulking towards the stairs before his aunt could assign him any of the usual daily chores.  
  
"Your bed still hasn't been made! Get the mail, it's been there since morning, and sweep the kitchen floor too, and then you'll be done for today, munchkin."  
  
Harry moped towards the door, mumbling to himself, "I swept last time, it's Dudley's turn.". He picked up three letters, and proclaimed to Mrs. Dursley, "Mum, look there's a postcard from Auntie Margie!"  
  
On careful examination, Harry noticed that there was also a letter for him. Slowly, he scrutinized envelope, which was creamy in color and felt rough, like a pound note. Harry noticed a red wax stamp and a seal on which Harry could make out an H. His stomach dropped with dread. Hiding the letter under his shirt, he handed the other two letters to Mrs. Dursley, who anxiously read the postcard from Marge, and scurried upstairs to his room.  
  
Shutting his door carefully, he slowly sat on his bed. Gradually he pealed off the wax to open the envelope, like a student opening a college acceptance or rejection letter. The letter, like the envelope, was made of yellowing, textured paper. In swift pen strokes, was written:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Harry's heart jumped. He took a deep breath and continued reading. He was feeling light-headed.  
  
Head master: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
(Deputy Headmistress)  
  
Harry read the letter one more time. His hands were slightly shaking. He got up his bed, and suddenly feeling dizzy, he had to stand still for a moment to allow the thoughts swimming in his head to settle.  
  
He walked to his desk. Looking around nervously, he removed a stationary set Petunia had given him before going to summer camp for a week. Harry knew what he should do. He had decided long ago that should this day ever come, this was the only way to handle the situation.  
  
He paused with his pen above the paper, then wrote carefully after consulting the letter for the correct spelling:  
  
Dear Ms. McGonagall,  
  
I am writing to inform you that I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming term.  
  
Harry stopped writing then carefully changed the period at the end into a comma and wrote more so that the letter read:  
  
Dear Ms. McGonagall,  
  
I am writing to inform you that I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming term, or ever.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Harry Dursley  
  
Harry thought about changing the "Harry Dursley" to "Harry Potter" as it was written in the letter but decided against it. He never called himself Harry "Potter".  
  
Harry quietly slipped his letter into an envelope. He reread the letter from Hogwarts one last time before sliding it in his own envelope with his letter. It made perfect sense to Harry to send the letter back.  
  
He licked the envelope, applied a stamp, and stood up. The letter had said to send his reply by owl. This made no sense whatsoever to Harry. However, since he had received the letter through the normal mail service, he would simply send it back that way.  
  
Walking downstairs, his Aunt called to him, "Harry, I thought asked you to sweep! I didn't mean in an hour, I meant now! What are you doing?"  
  
Clearing his voice, Harry replied, "Nothing mum" in a high, raspy sound. Harry swallowed and tried again. "I'll be right there," he said in a voice much closer to normal. He felt sorry for his Aunt, for having to deal with a magic ordeal when she was young.  
  
Harry stepped outside, and heading towards the mailbox, he noticed a large, auburn owl perched on a fencepost. It flew to the mailbox and landed gracefully with a soft "hoot". Harry pondered the matter. The letter had mentioned something about "awaiting your owl".  
  
Timidly, Harry reached out to open the mailbox. The owl wobbled over to Harry and pecked at his arm. Alarmed, Harry withdrew his hand before putting the letter in. The owl, which now seemed annoyed, lifted one leg in an irritated fashion. Harry noticed some sort of attachment on the owl's leg. Putting two and two together, Harry tied his letter to the owl's leg.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry muttered after he was done. The owl, without a second glance flew off the mailbox and sailed into the wind.  
  
Feeling relieved, Harry watched the owl. He could hear his headache slowly going away. When the owl was almost out of sight, Harry suddenly remembered a recurring dream of his in which he was flying a motorcycle. Before he had learned about his parents, Harry had often wished he could fly.  
  
Putting that thought away, Harry headed into the house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Miles away and a few hours later, a deeply troubled woman rose from her desk after receiving the afternoon mail. She had to tell Albus about the letter she had just received.  
  
'Harry Potter.not coming to Hogwarts.' It was a preposterous idea. His name had been down ever since he was born.  
  
Albus would know what to do.  
  
Ok- how is it? Do tell. I'm open to critique (and praise) hehe. Thank god exams are over!.. 


	5. Harry's Birthday Presents

"Where you getting those colors- are you dying them?" lol zoe never the same song twice  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
And now on to chapter 5  
  
~~~~~  
  
For the next few days after replying to the letter, Harry was terrified. He stayed awake until the odd hours of night, watching the clouds outside of his window, waiting for something to happen. Every bird in the sky was an owl to Harry, and every shadow belonged to a wizard.  
  
Harry was scared that whoever sent the letter might not be pleased with Harry's rejection, and instead come seek him out.  
  
Exactly four days after getting the letter from Minerva McGonagall, it was Harry's turn to take out the garbage from dinner. It was dark outside, but Harry couldn't use that as an excuse not to complete his chore since he'd never been afraid of the night before.  
  
Harry was about 10 meters from the garbage can when he heard a sound behind him. Quieting his panicked breaths, he listened to the soft ruffling of the plants in the flowerbed. Harry stood rooted to the spot staring intently at the garbage can in front of him, wondering if he should run back to the house or not.  
  
Suddenly the lid of the trashcan flew into the air, like a Frisbee, and raced to the flowerbed where it sank into the earth as if someone had pressed their foot on top of it. Dropping the garbage, Harry crept to the lid. He could hear a swooshing sound coming from the inside. Harry could hear from the inside a cry for help. Staying as far away as possible, Harry pulled out the lid from the ground. It was anchored rather deeply in the pliable soil.  
  
A green garden snake, about 25 centimeters long, slithered out. "Thanks a lot, pal," it said sarcastically. "Think you're so cool, sending things flying around, trapping innocent creatures.. Have some decency." And with that, it disappeared among the vegetables and flowers in the garden. Harry ran into the house, greatly troubled.  
  
Although at first Harry was relieved the sound had not belonged to a wizard, this new incident troubled him greatly. Harry was now sure that he could talk to snakes, and that he wasn't just dehydrated on Dudley's birthday. However, the most disturbing part of the whole ordeal was that Harry was positive he had just done magic. The snake had even said so..  
  
The only excuse Harry could think of was that he was going crazy. Perhaps he had imagined the snake talking to him. Perhaps he had thrown the lid and just didn't remember it. This was little comfort to Harry though. Having short-term memory loss didn't exactly calm his nerves.  
  
Crying aloud in his frustration, Harry said, "Why can't I be normal!" His aunt who was still cleaning up dinner in the kitchen overheard him.  
  
"Harry, is that you? What's the matter, pumpkin-sweetie?", called his aunt from the other room.  
  
"Oh nothing, mum." Harry responded. He still hadn't told anyone about getting the letter four days ago.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked walking into the mudroom. "Why are you out of breath?"  
  
"I'm fine mum, really."  
  
The wind caught the door that Harry had not completely shut in his haste. It slammed shut, sending Harry jumping into the air, nervous and scared. His aunt could see that something was wrong.  
  
"Harry," she said calmly, "I can see that something is worrying you. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Harry sank into her arms. Suddenly he felt that he ought to tell her about the letter. Opening his mouth, he told her everything: about the letter, about his reply, about not being able to sleep at night, and about the trashcan incident and the second talking snake. She listened and her eyes showed that she understood and pitied the young boy who was being so terrorized by such devilry.  
  
As Harry told the story, he felt much more relaxed. A tranquil composure fell over him, and he felt tired all of a sudden.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed now, mum. I'm really exhausted."  
  
Following him upstairs, his aunt tucked him and shut his blinds. It was only 7:00 but she knew how tired Harry must be.  
  
"Sleep well, Harry", she cooed, "Dream about your birthday coming up soon, ok?"  
  
But Harry didn't respond. The last four nights had finally caught up to him.  
  
Petunia went downstairs to tell Vernon what Harry had just told her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
For the next week or so, Harry forgot about the letter. A huge burden was lifted off his chest after confessing to his aunt about receiving the letter. Petunia never spoke of it again, and Harry secretly hoped that she didn't tell Dudley, especially about him performing magic. Harry didn't want Dudley to think of him as strange.  
  
On this particular morning, Harry didn't wake up late and lazy as he usually did. Rather, Dudley came crashing into his room, carrying a present, and screaming, "Huppy Burthday Harry!"  
  
A quick learner, Harry instantly woke at the sound of Dudley entering his room, and he made room on his bed for the expected leap always made. Sure enough, Dudley bound onto Harry's blankets, successfully managing to break Harry's knee too.  
  
"It's your birthday, it's your birthday! Wake up Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry was now wildly dodging Dudley's arms, which were waving a package wrapped in black and white and bearing the Manchester United Football Club crest on it. Harry instantly woke up. Manchester United was, by far, his favorite football team in the Premiership.  
  
Harry opened his present from Dudley on his bed, careful not to wreck the wrapping paper, ("Where did you find Manchester United paper, Dudley?"), and gasped when he saw what was inside.  
  
There were three things, and all of them were black and white: Manchester United's colors. The first thing was a calendar with a picture of keeper Fabien Barthez blocking a ball from the goal on the cover. The second present was a pillowcase with a photo of midfielder Luke Chadwick kicking the ball away from a different team. The other team, Harry knew, was Arsenal because the background stadium was definitely Highbury Grounds.  
  
"Cool, Dudley!", said Harry, "Lets put it on right now!"  
  
Dudley helped Harry stuff his pillow in the case. A pillow fight ensued, and ten minutes later both Dudley and Harry were on the floor, laughing.  
  
"You forgot the other present, Harry," said Dudley brushing the feathers off his pajamas.  
  
"Oh yeah" replied Harry, jumping onto his bed and placing his new pillow carefully down where it belonged. Crumpled up inside the wrapping paper was a black and white pen with a Manchester player on the top. The leg was on a spring and, if pulled down, sprang up to kick the ball suspended from the player's hand.  
  
"Where did you get all this Manchester stuff? Harry asked Dudley.  
  
"Dad drove me all the way to the fan club store."  
  
Vexed, Harry responded, "You went without me? When?"  
  
"During the few days when you were sick. After my birthday."  
  
"Oh," replied Harry, disappointed that he had missed the trip to his favorite place in the world. "Thanks a lot Dudley. This is really awesome stuff."  
  
~~~~~  
  
For Harry's birthday, the four Dursleys and Dennis, one of Harry's friends, went to the fair. It was all right. They went to the fair every year, and usually Harry got to go to the fair ~and~ somewhere for his birthday. But this year the fair was unusually late and they hadn't gone yet. Harry wore his new running shoes that he got for his birthday, and some super-cool sunglasses his Aunt Marge had sent in the mail. Overall, Harry had a great birthday.  
  
It was past dusk when the Dursleys got back from the fair and dropping Dennis off at his house. The cake that Harry had been tempted to eat earlier was now ready to eat. Harry's cake was made of ice cream. Aunt Petunia had been disappointed when Harry told her he wanted a cake made of chocolate ice cream. "That's not a real cake, Harry" she had said. Still everyone including his mum had to admit that the cake had turned out amazing.  
  
After three games of cards and two hours of laughing, Harry was tired. Everyone trudged off to his or her bed. It was late. Harry stayed awake, staring at his clock. In ten minutes it would be his real birth-day. Tomorrow was a Monday, and Mr. Dursley had to go to work. So it had been decided to celebrate Harry's big day the day before. In addition, the fair's last day was Sunday.  
  
Eight minutes until midnight.Harry was really good at Poker, tonight was the first time he had beat his dad, six minutes.the Whirl'em Twirl'em was probably Harry's favorite ride at the park now that he was too big to ride the mini-coaster, four minutes. this pillowcase Dudley have him was really soft, one minute. the only thing he wanted that he hadn't gotten for his birthday was a dog, five, four, three, two, one..  
  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
  
Yeah now your job is to review me. yepyep 


	6. A Visitor in the Night

Disclaimer: the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and everything amazing has been created by her.  
  
Chapter six begins..  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Knock, knock".  
  
Two heavy raps on the door startled Harry and as he reached for his glasses, he knocked them off the table.  
  
Harry was sick with dread. He was not even wondering who was knocking. A tingling feeling in his stomach told him that whoever, or whatever, was downstairs had come for him.  
  
"Knock, knock, knock."  
  
Harry could hear his uncle waking loudly from his sleep. He could hear Vernon's drowsy grumbles grow to loud threats to whoever was waking him in the dead of the night. Harry crept out of bed as his uncle made his way downstairs turning on various lights. Harry snuck to the end of the upstairs hallway and knelt down on the top stair. From his position, Harry could see the front door. His uncle was stumbling over to the switch that controlled the outside lights.  
  
When the porch light went on, Harry let out a soft gasp.  
  
Outside on the step was a giant person. Its face was hardly visible under huge amounts of untamed facial hair, but Harry could make out two marble- like eyes shining in the porch light. It was frightening to see, and Harry pressed against the wall to hide himself.  
  
Vernon was alarmed as well. His first thought was of the safety of his family. Thus, he shook his head and mouthed the words "Go away" through the window next to the door. Mr. Dursley was not stupid; he could tell that some sort of magic was involved with the beastly person on the other side of the door.  
  
Vernon's second thought was of his neighbors. They knew nothing of the bothers that plagued upon Harry and his family. He shut off his light, hoping that none of the neighbors were awake and watching.  
  
"Open up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant. The words were booming, even through the thick wooden door.  
  
Vernon, at first shocked, gained his composure quickly and replied, "No! I will not let you in!" By now, both Petunia and Dudley had joined Harry on the top step. They were alarmed also, but neither of their hearts were racing like Harry's was.  
  
Harry could see a sudden rage fill the giant's face as it raised its hand. In one swift, deft movement, it knocked the door completely off its hinges, sending it crashing onto the ground.  
  
His aunt screamed. The high-pitched shriek aimed right at Harry's left ear made his head ring.  
  
"Vernon!," she called, racing downstairs, "Are you alright?" His uncle was leaning unharmed against the staircase with the broken door clattering at his feet.  
  
Harry's aunt flew down the stairs but stopped at the bottom step. From where she was standing, her left hand was no more than two feet away from the belly of the giant. Fear suddenly took a hold of her. The memories were so painful.  
  
"Hey there!" called the giant, stooping to go through the front door. "Sorry about this. Really." It bent down, and, lifting the door clear off the floor, placed it against the frame. In the light, Harry could see that the giant was male.  
  
Vernon was appalled. "G-g-get out my house! Now!" he cried. "I will call the police!"  
  
"Oh, boil yer head, Dursley," called the giant-man, "I am 'ere to see 'Arry."  
  
Harry felt dizzy. He had to grab on to the railing to keep from falling down the stairs.  
  
"Harry does not live here," Vernon said meekly, using a tremendous amount of courage.  
  
"'Course he does," the giant replied, reaching into his coat. From his vantage point, Harry could see that his coat had more pockets than seemed imaginable. After a few moments of digging, he removed a letter, which Harry instantly recognized as the letter he had written back to Hogwarts in reply. "Where is he? I need to talk with 'Im. There must 'ave been some mistake."  
  
"Harry is not going to your school," Vernon said crossing his arms. He looked stern.  
  
"O' course not," the giant responded sarcastically. "'Arry Potter not going to 'ogwarts? It's preposterous!"  
  
Petunia spread herself out on the staircase as if her frail body would stop the giant from going up. "It is Harry ~Dursley~, and he's not going anywhere," she said with distain.  
  
The giant looked up the stairs. He spotted Dudley, who was not small enough to hide against the wall. "'Arry!," he called. "'Arry Potter- er- 'Arry Dursley, meh name is Hagrid an' I need to talk with yeh." Harry crept down the hallway, and, then he was sure he could not be seen, he dodged across the hallway into his room.  
  
Downstairs, Petunia put her arms from banister to banister, preventing anyone from going up the stairs. The giant, Hagrid, reached inside another pocket and removed a small pink umbrella. Holding it up in front of him like a weapon, he pointed it at Petunia. "Move, yeh," he spoke to Petunia. She reluctantly removed her hands and scuttled over to Vernon.  
  
She called up the stairs, "Do whatever he wants, honey, and then he'll leave." The whole ordeal was reminding her of those scary criminal and law television shows.  
  
The giant was almost all the way up the stairs. Dudley was almost crying. "Mum!" he cried out in a horrified voice.  
  
"Eh there 'Arry. Yeh've grown a little since I've seen yeh las'. But yeh was only a baby then."  
  
Dudley's eyes looked around for Harry, wondering where he had disappeared off. He swallowed and said, "Um I'm not Harry."  
  
"I am."  
  
Harry stepped out of his room. His head was spinning and he felt sick.  
  
"'Course yeh are. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh got yer mom's eyes."  
  
Harry thought about this. He had never really wondered what they looked like. His mother had green eyes? It seemed to fit in his mind. Harry wanted to ask Hagrid how he knew his parents, but swallowed instead.  
  
"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Harry said in a more assured voice than he felt. Harry really had no idea what Hogwarts was like or even what wizards and witches did. Harry knew Petunia knew about magic, but he had never troubled her in asking. Harry didn't really want to know anyway.  
  
"Now 'Arry," said Hagrid. He crossed the length of the hallway in three quick strides. Harry backed up into his room, until his back against was against the window. Dudley seized the opportunity and ran downstairs to his parents. "Why ever not? It's where yer parents learned it all- and they were pretty good too."  
  
Harry was shaking he was so nervous.  
  
Hagrid saw this. It must be difficult, he thought, to talk about his parents. He reached out to comfort the boy, but Harry recoiled at his touch. Harry was pressed against the wall and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Please go away."  
  
Hagrid felt awful. He was so confused. Dumbledore had asked him to retrieve Harry. He had never failed Dumbledore before. Nevertheless, Hagrid wasn't going to force Harry to come with him. The boy was obviously terrified.  
  
Hagrid voiced this thought. "Yeh're scared out of yer shoes, 'Arry."  
  
"Please go away." Harry whispered again.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt yeh, or anything."  
  
Harry's eyes danced from Hagrid's powerful fist to the pink umbrella. "Please." he pleaded.  
  
Hagrid chuckled when he saw Harry looking at the umbrella. "Eh this? Nothing much 'ere," he said waving it around. This terrified Harry and he dodged underneath Hagrid's arm, out of his bedroom, and down the stairs. Hagrid followed at a slower pace, feeling apologetic.  
  
When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Mr. Dursley, with one hand on Harry. Petunia was standing behind Harry with both hands on Harry's shoulders. Dudley was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare yeh all."  
  
"Please get out of my house," responded Vernon.  
  
Hagrid stepped towards Harry, but he flinched and shrank against his mum.  
  
"'Arry-" he started.  
  
"Please leave," Harry said for the last time. The giant, taking one last look at Harry, walked out of the door. In the short time it took Mr. Dursley to pick up and shut the door, he was gone.  
  
.  
  
Ok- another cliffy- but I love cliff endings (writing them that is- I hate reading them!) lol but I'll put up another chappy soon. Hey Kelsey + Zoë.. ttyl  
  
"I've been waiting out here for a long time- fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine"  
  
cya 


	7. Confusion

Wow took me a while to get this next chappie up.. im so terribly sorry  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was only quarter after midnight on Harry's birthday. The giant, Hagrid, had only been at the Dursley's for 15 minutes, but it had seemed like an eternity. Dad, Mum, and Harry were still standing by the front door.  
  
The silence broke with Harry's sobs. "I don't want to leave, mum."  
  
"You never have to, Harry sweety," she responded.  
  
Harry and Mrs. Dursley went into the kitchen, where she poured Harry a glass of milk and put it in the microwave. Meanwhile, Mr. Dursley got out some duct tape and wrapped the hinges of the door so that a heavy breeze wouldn't take it apart. He would have to wait until morning to call a technician.  
  
After Harry calmed down and Vernon was finished with the door, the three of them realized that Dudley was nowhere to be seen. A not-so-short search for the boy found him hiding between the chair and the living-room radiator, a hiding place that no one would have ever expected him to fit into.  
  
Satisfied that the giant was not coming back, they all returned to bed at about one o'clock. Mr. Dursley kept on a few of the lights and Mrs. Dursley tucked the boys into bed. They all closed their eyes but no one fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hagrid wasn't returning to the Dursleys. He was flying towards Hogwarts with urgent news for the headmaster.  
  
Hagrid was worried. So the letter hadn't been a mistake after all. He felt that he had let Dumbledore down since he was, in fact, not returning with the boy as it had been promised. But the plan had gone terribly wrong. Harry Potter did not want to go to Hogwarts. It was very interesting and very scary. If Hagrid hadn't known of the heavy protection for the boy he would have guessed that there was some dark magic going on here.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't sleep much for the rest of the summer. Every night he stayed awake thinking about many things. the giant's visit, his parents, magic, that strange school that he had been invited to attend... it was so confusing to Harry and he didn't understand it at all.  
  
One night, while his aunt was tucking him in, he asked her about his mum.  
  
"Why did my grandparents let my mum go to the school?", Harry asked, hoping that she wouldn't be mad.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked surprised, but it changed fast to sadness and then pity. "My parents and your mum were so excited", she said, "They thought this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Your mum thought it was her calling. I don't know sweetie, all I am sure of is that grandmamma regretted it when your mum died. It all could have been prevented."  
  
"Did my mum like the school when she went there?"  
  
"Oh yes", Aunt Petunia said, her eyes hazy with remembrance, "She would come home every break turning teacups into toads. She had a flying broomstick, I remember, that she was very fond of. Oh sweetie those were scary times, don't put another thought into it."  
  
She left the room, shutting off Harry's light. She had told Harry to not think of it but his mind was racing. Turning teacups into toads?! Flying?! It sounded remarkable and Harry felt his mind whirl with excitement. He loved flying. He could just imagine flying on a broomstick. It must be amazing! Ah hadn't his aunt just mentioned that his mum had felt a calling to magic? This must have been what it felt like! Harry wanted to fly more than anything! He could feel the blood coursing through his veins.  
  
Harry stopped. He had just had that feeling, you understand, of falling from a great height. He lay very still and stopped breathing. Had he really just wanted to be magic? Harry felt betrayed by himself. Half of him wanted to cry because oh his feelings a moment ago while the other half wanted to cry because he knew his dreams of flying had just violently crashed. Then Harry started crying for a third reason: he was so very confused.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The lazy days of summer came and went. The heat had made the house hot and sticky. Harry rarely noticed though, his mind was on other things.  
  
As everyday passed, Harry grew more and more certain about his feelings towards the recent magical happenings. Harry realized one night that he was not, in fact, scared of magic anymore. This thought frightened him quite so, and he sat up in bed alarmed. But the more he thought about it the less frightened he was. Perhaps, Harry thought, it was avoiding talking and pondering magic that had scared him so much.  
  
On the 27th of August, a Wednesday to be accurate, Harry was out running when he realized something else about magic. He was running in a three- block square as he did almost every day, and it occurred to him that all of his fear about magic had come from his aunt and uncle. Harry felt betrayed. They had led him to hate the very subject that was his parents' passion.  
  
Upon thinking of his parents, Harry grew cold even thought it was a balmy 77 degrees outside. "No", Harry thought, "I will never follow a life of magic for both sets of parents I have had".  
  
Harry believed, or hoped, that his real parents would not have wanted Harry to endanger his life the way they had. One thing Harry knew about magic was that it was dangerous, and Harry could have a perfectly good life without risking his health and happiness.  
  
Harry knew that his aunt and uncle did not want him to get involved in magic. That is why, Harry rationalized, they scared me with magic for most of my life. They love me and don't want me to get hurt. Harry would obey their wishes because he loved them dearly. Plus, Harry thought, leaving for a boarding school would be awful. He would have to leave behind his aunt and uncle, and Dudley, and all of his friends and neighbors. He had been looking forward to going to school with Dudley before all of this.. queer. stuff started happening.  
  
Well, Harry thought, it's settled. Harry felt relieved that he would never have to consider going to Hogwarts ever again. Life, Harry believed, was going to return to normal.  
  
Harry had just reached his home from his run. He checked his watch. 13 minutes and 57 seconds. It was considerabely slower than usual but then it was considerably hotter outside and Harry had been thinking a considerable amount more than was usual.  
  
Harry returned home to find the house empty as expected. Harry's dad was still at work and Dudley and Petunia had gone to the tailor to get Dudley's school uniform fit so it wasn't so tight around the middle. Even so, Harry was lonely. his mom had just let him stay home alone when he had turned 10. It been a stretch to allow him to run alone, but she had let in after Harry's pleading.  
  
Harry had just poured himself a glass of ice water and sat down at the table when he heard a popping noise behind him.  
  
Slowly, Harry turned around and saw a man standing by the front door. He was old and wrinkled and wearing robes. Harry knew that he was a wizard. If he hadn't been able to tell from what the man was wearing, Harry was sure that the door was locked and that that man had just appeared out of thin air.  
  
Harry was going to say something but his voice caught in his throat. The stranger answered first.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
DUM DUM DUM! Read and review! Its thundering right now!... emily 


	8. A Chat with the Headmaster

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 begins..  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was a stormy night on Hollow's eve, and the full moon.. hehe just kidding and now the really chappie begins.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Actually it was raining. It was muggy and humid and the glass of ice water in Harry's hand had lost the ice and was sweating profusely.  
  
Harry was sweating too. Besides the fact that he had just been out running, Harry was nervous and breathing irregularly.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore." Harry heard the words without understanding them. In one ear and out the other..  
  
Albus Dumbledore! Where had Harry heard that name before! It sounded extremely familiar yet where would he have heard the name of a wizard? Certainly, his aunt or uncle had never talked of him. The letter! Yes Harry was certain that the name was on the invitation to Hogwarts he had received before his birthday! "Albus Dumbledore", Harry remembered, "Order of Merlin.First Class". and then some other titles... But what had been right before the name? Headleader? Headmister? Headmaster! Yes! Harry was almost certain that was it.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore" Harry muttered, still thinking. "Are you headmaster of Hogwarts?"  
  
Dumbledore was surprised. "Yes, I am" he responded studying Harry. He did look like James, as Hagrid had said. He was gangly looking but his eyes showed him as softer, more profound. Dumbledore's eyes fell to the scar on Harry's forehead. Although Albus had learned much about the connection between Harry's scar and that which gave it to him, he wasn't sure of the effect the curse gave to Harry's magical abilities. Dumbledore just hoped that Harry's great potential was used in a positive manner.  
  
Harry jerked Dumbledore out of his thoughts. "I'm not going," Harry responded, sounding more sure than he was. Now suddenly with this old man in the foyer, magic didn't seem so scary after all. Obviously, Harry thought, not every wizard dies a premature death like his parents. The man before him was proof to that. Plus this man didn't seem like the type of person who would go murder or hurt another living thing. He seemed rather gentle and nice, Harry thought.  
  
"Not going .. to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore ventured.  
  
Harry sighed. "No, I'm sorry, it sounds great." Harry said to be polite, "but it's just not for me." It wasn't the best excuse, but Harry didn't want to tell the man that he had been scared of magic.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. It was a hearty and good-natured laugh. "Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, still laughing, "Not quite for Harry Potter?"  
  
"Harry Dursley".. Harry muttered in an inaudible breath.  
  
"Harry, dear" Dumbledore said, stepping into the kitchen and pulling out a chair. Sitting down he said, "Let me tell you something."  
  
Harry felt that he should be scared. At the least, Harry felt that he shouldn't listen to the old man because Harry knew he was going to tell him something that was going to persuade Harry to leave. But Harry also felt excited. Perhaps the man, Dumbledore, was going to tell him about magic or flying, or answer one of his questions about his parents!  
  
"I think you know this already, Harry, but your parents went to Hogwarts." Harry nodded. "They were very good students", Dumbledore said, "And they loved magic. They loved you too. I think they would have wanted you to follow in their footsteps, and I know they wouldn't have wanted you to pass up the opportunity to go to Hogwarts. It's a very good school, the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
Now Harry was worried for a different reason. "But I don't know how to be a witch!" Harry said exasperated.  
  
"Of course not", Dumbledore said chuckling, "You'll learn that at school. You'll learn how to be a wizard., Harry, witches are female. But I wouldn't worry if I were you. You are already a very good wizard. You've done magic that even I can not do."  
  
Harry was still concerned. Harry had talked to snakes on two occasions, and he had made the lid of the garbage can move without his touching it. Was that amazing magic? "But I haven't hardly done any magic in my life!" Harry exclaimed, "Except for I made a lid fly once, and I can talk to."  
  
"It was before you can remember." Dumbledore interrupted. "When you were just a baby." Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes looking at his scar again. Again Harry, had that feeling of familiarity with the old man. In fact, Harry was sure he had met him before. It was more than just recognition of a name; Harry knew he had seen this person before.  
  
"When I was a baby." Harry repeated. He was so confused. Now suddenly, it made so much sense to go to Hogwarts. After all, his parents had, and they apparently loved it. He would probably get to fly, and meet other people who wanted to fly and could do magic. If Harry stayed with his aunt and uncle, he would always seem a little out of place. Plus, if Harry really didn't like it, then he could just come back home. Harry was excited that he had made his decision. He could already feel himself flying ..  
  
"Can you fly?" Harry asked suddenly. What if flying wasn't part of Hogwarts?  
  
"Oh most certainly. There are all different types of levitation and transportation and apparition in the magical community. There's even a sport that is played on broomsticks! In fact, your father, Harry, was quite good at it."  
  
There was a long pause, in which Harry was thinking of many things.  
  
"So, Harry, do you still want to stay at here?" Dumbledore asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, um, Mr. Dumbledore, if it's still ok, then maybe, would it be alright, if I did go?"  
  
Dumbledore beamed. "Of course!! We would love it if you would come, Harry!" Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"But if I don't like it..." Harry offered, "Then can I come back home?"  
  
"I promise you, Harry, that you'll love everything about Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, still smiling.  
  
"But."  
  
"But if you don't," Dumbledore said, "Then I promise that you can come back here."  
  
"Oh good!" Harry said, suddenly excited. He paused. "So.. What happens next?" he asked.  
  
"What happens next?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically. "We leave! It's August 30th, Harry! Term starts in two days and you don't have any of your things! We're going to have to leave right away if we want to reach Diagon Alley today!"  
  
Dumbledore was excited, but Harry's heart dropped. Leave today? Right now? But he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to any of his friends. to Dennis and Peirs. and he wouldn't see them for a whole year! Suddenly Harry thought of another concern. His parents. His mum and dad would be furious if Harry went to Hogwarts. Plus they would be worried about him all the time. What woud Dudley think of him if he persued magic. Everyone in Harry's family hated magic. Would they hate him too then?  
  
"So go gather up your things, Harry. You'll probably need to bring all of your clothes and your toiletries. And students like to bring their own pillows and pictures from home. You can bring books, games, really whatever you want. Once we have gone shopping, though, you won't use most of your muggle things again. Ok Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes yes" Harry responded, snapping out of his trance, "I was just wondering. um.. maybe. . I'll go pack now. In a suitcase?"  
  
"A trunk would be preferred."  
  
"I don't have a trunk." Harry responded, getting up and heading for the stairs.  
  
"Well then sure a suitcase is fine."  
  
"I'll be down soon then, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just step out for a minute. I've other business to attend to."  
  
Harry watched in amazement as Dumbledore disappeared with a soft pop. He went upstairs to get his things in order, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Woo-hoo! More later- I mean ill update this like asap tomorrow Byebye  
  
Emily  
  
R/R 


	9. Harry Leaves Home

Been a loooooong time since I updated- sorry!!!!  
  
Well whatever  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry stood in the kitchen for a moment, still amazed at how Mr. Dumbledore had disappeared. Then he started for his room, stopping at the cupboard under the stairs to get his suitcase.  
  
Harry started packing his clothes in his suitcase. He hoped there was a laundry at Hogwarts, because he only had 12 pairs of underwear. He then remembered that he didn't know how to do laundry. He didn't know how to cook either, or go shopping. Harry wished he could ask the wizard.  
  
Harry had gotten most of his clothes in his suitcase when it was full. But then Harry realized that he hadn't packed any winter clothes. Oh well. Winter was far away and Harry was sure his mom could bring him some more clothes when he saw her.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped.  
  
He felt bad that he was leaving. Dudley would really miss him and he would really miss Dudley. They had been so excited about going to boarding school together too. Harry was worried about his parents' reactions when he told them. He wished they would get home sooner so he could talk with them while the wizard was gone. Maybe he should call them.. but no, that would just worry them.  
  
Harry continued packing. He had finalized his decision about Hogwarts. He was going so "stop thinking about it" he told himself.  
  
Harry got out his backpack and finished his packing. He wandered into the bathroom and put in his toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, a bar of soap, and deodorant. Back in his room, Harry added a stationary kit, his pencil box from school, a packet of loose leaf, the three notebooks he had been planning to bring to Smeltings, a box of crayons, a bottle of glue, and the pen that Dudley had given him for his birthday. This reminded him of his pillow which he put on his suitcase. Hm. Harry thought. He still had room in his backpack. He folded up the football poster on his wall, took down his calendar, unplugged his alarm clock, and took out his running shoes. It was a tight squeeze but everything fit.  
  
Harry put on his watch and looked around his room. Anything else? Ah! Pictures!!! He grabbed the two pictures he had on his bedside table- one was a formal family photo from two years ago and the other of him, Dudley, Dennis, and Zach at his birthday last year. He opened his piggy-bank and put the $26.37 carefully into his pocket. He also grabbed his favorite book and the one he was in the middle of reading right now. He put the extra things in his pillowcase and dragged everything downstairs into the kitchen. It took him two trips.  
  
His room looked empty. Harry hoped he didn't get too homesick at school.  
  
When everything was in the kitchen, Harry sat down to wait. He wondered how long it would be before Mr. Dumbledore came back. He grabbed a banana, peeled it, and ate it. He also grabbed two apples and a bag of peanuts and put them in his pillowcase too- in case he didn't get dinner.  
  
He was just about finished with his apple when Harry heard two popping noises behind him again. Turning around, he saw that it was Mr. Dumbledore again with another man. He was younger than Mr. Dumbledore, with black robes and black, oily hair.  
  
"Hello again" said Mr. Dumbledore. "This is Harry Potter" he said, speaking to the other man.  
  
"Hello" Harry said, reaching out his hand. "Harry Dursley, if it is okay."  
  
"Hello Harry" said the man.  
  
"He will be helping you buy your things at Diagon Alley, Harry, while I attend to other urgent business."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "I've written a letter to your aunt and uncle that explains your departure and your whereabouts and I'm going to leave it on the.."  
  
"Wait", Harry interrupted. "You mean we're leaving now? Before my parents come home? I have to say good-bye!"  
  
"Harry, Harry" said the other man. "Term begins in two days. We can't wait here forever. I am a busy man and so is Professor Dumbledore here. Now, if I understand correctly, your aunt and uncle are not sure they want you go attend Hogwarts. If we wait until they get home, you will have to talk to them and say your teary good-byes. It would take too long, and you would be late for term. You will see your aunt and uncle again, but it would be best if we leave now."  
  
Harry glared at this man with his greasy, oily, black hair. He didn't like him very much and was actually rather scared of him.  
  
"I am not going to leave without saying good-bye!" Harry said indignantly.  
  
"Harry" said both Mr. Dumbledore and the other man at the same time. "We have to leave now" continued the other man. "It is for the best" added Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore put the letter on the kitchen counter. "I will see you on Monday, Harry" he said, and turning to the other man, "Here is his Gringott's key. If you send Harry's stuff to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll reserve a room for Harry." Dumbledore then removed a small gold key from his pocket and, after he had given it to the other man, looked around, and disappeared with a small "pop".  
  
The man turned to Harry's things and put them one on top of another. Harry walked over to where Dumbledore had been, and waved his fingers through the air. Harry was startled when he heard a loud "bang". Flipping around, he saw the man pointing his wand at the air. Harry's suitcase, pillowcase, and backpack were gone.  
  
"Well then, shall we continue?" asked the man in a tone that made it clear to Harry was not a question.  
  
"Um. yes.." replied Harry, wishing that the older wizard was taking him shopping instead. "I don't remember your name." Harry told the man.  
  
"Severus Snape".  
  
DUM DUM DUM  
  
I've already written the next chappie Just waiting to upload it  
  
emily 


End file.
